1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of golf and more particularly to an apparatus to assist a golfer in improving a golfer's game by training and exercising and practicing weight transfer and body alignment associated with the different types of golf swings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
During the present inventors' task to achieve a more repeatable “pro-like” golf swing, the inventors researched many articles on the topic of “body balance” and have received very expensive instruction from a golf company called “Body Balance.” The “Body Balance” courses were very helpful. However, as recreational golfers, the present inventors could not see continuing the courses at such a high price per lesson. As for the training aides available on the market, the present inventors found themselves very uncomfortable with using them, especially in public. They would not want to bring the Australian-manufactured Dura-disc air pillows (Example 1), the Bosu (Example 2), the Pro-Wobble Rocker (Example 3), or two chairs (Example 4) to the golf range. Those devices are too cumbersome and costly.